<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Fine Day by chakochick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084556">One Fine Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick/pseuds/chakochick'>chakochick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chakotay is a dad, Cute Kids, F/M, Family fun, Fluff, Fun, Kathryn is a mom, Kids, Romance, meet cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:43:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick/pseuds/chakochick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU loosely based on the movie of the same title. Kathryn has a daughter, and her handsome new neighbor has a son (No mention of Seven...promise) This little meet cute idea just hit me and wouldn't leave me, so I had to write it...why not?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Livvy! Front and center!” Kathryn shouted from the kitchen as she placed a bowl of cereal and a spoon on the table, taking another sip of her coffee as she checked her watch again. They had ten minutes before they had to be out the door.</p>
<p>“Mom, we have new neighbors.” Kathryn heard her daughter yell from upstairs, obviously looking out her bedroom window instead of getting dressed like she was supposed to.</p>
<p>“Olivia Janeway, downstairs now.” Kathryn took a bite of the burnt toast she’d buttered moments ago, cringing at the too dark bread.</p>
<p>She heard movement on the stairs and looked down the hall to see her daughter approaching, and she couldn’t help but smile.</p>
<p>The six year old miniature version of herself came flying into the kitchen, her strawberry blonde hair a mess behind her as she ran, tossing her backpack at the foot of the steps. “There are people moving in next door.”</p>
<p>“That’s great. Eat.” Kathryn pressed a kiss into her daughter’s hair as she began to brush it into submission.</p>
<p>The little girl, Olivia, begins scooping cereal into her mouth, the task made difficult as Kathryn pulled her hair into a ponytail “It’s a boy and his dad. I watched them.”</p>
<p>“I can see that,” Kathryn answered as she downed the rest of her coffee, setting the mug in the sink. “And now we’re going to be late because you couldn’t stop snooping.”</p>
<p>“Are we going to meet them?” Olivia asked as she quickly ate her breakfast, watching as her mother bustled around the kitchen, pulling on her heels and adjusting her uniform jacket.</p>
<p>“Not this morning, sweetpea. You done eating?” Olivia nodded as she bounced up out of her chair. “Okay, go brush your teeth. We have to be out of here in ninety seconds.”</p>
<p>Olivia ran back upstairs and Kathryn could hear water running. She stood in front of the mirror in the entryway and adjusted her new Captain’s bars on her shoulders. It had only been a week since her promotion ceremony and it still didn’t feel real. “Livvy!”</p>
<p>“I’m right here, mom.” The little girl huffed at her.</p>
<p>“Alright, grab your backpack. Did you feed your fish?” Her little girl’s face fell. Kathryn gave her daughter a look, “Wait on the stoop, I’ll feed him.” She opened the door and Olivia stepped out, waiting for her mother.</p>
<p>Olivia looked over at the moving van parked in front of the house next to hers. Several men in brown uniforms carried large boxes out of the back, but then a small boy with a shock of dark brown hair came into view, followed by a man she assumed was his father, each carrying a box of their own. Liv leaned against the railing of her own front porch to see them better.</p>
<p>“Hello there, little lady,” the man spoke to her when he spotted her. “What’s your name?” Olivia backed up a step, pressing her lips together. She wasn’t sure what to do without her mother present. The man seemed to understand. “You’re probably not supposed to talk to strangers, right?” Olivia nodded, watching him. He had an odd tattoo over his left eye, but his smile was nice. “Well, my name is Chakotay, and this is my son, Matt. We are your new neighbors.” He set his box down and pulled the little boy to stand in front of him. “Say hi, Matty.” The little boy waved but was too shy to speak. Olivia watched him as he fidgeted in front of his father. </p>
<p>“I’m Olivia,” she finally spoke, more to the boy than his father, but the boy remained silent.</p>
<p>“That’s a lovely name.” The man smiled at her again, “Where are your mom and dad?”</p>
<p>Olivia looked back up at Chakotay, “My mom is feeding my fish. My dad’s in heaven.” Something changed on Chakotay’s face, but he just nodded.</p>
<p>Chakotay opened his mouth to speak again, but one of the movers inside his house called to him. “Well, Olivia, it was a pleasure to meet you. I have to go now, but you tell your mom hello for me too, and I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other.” Olivia nodded and watched as Chakotay picked up the box once again and went back inside. Matty waved his fingers at Olivia and followed his father inside.</p>
<p>“Alright, we have to go sweet pea,” Kathryn spoke as she came outside, glancing quickly at the flurry of activity next door. She took Olivia’s hand and they walked down the stairs. “I wonder who the new neighbors are. I guess I should put together a welcome basket for them.”</p>
<p>“I met them, mom. Just now,” Olivia got in the backseat of the car. Kathryn jumped in the driver’s seat and quickly maneuvered them out of the garage and onto the street.</p>
<p>“What?” She glanced at her daughter in the rearview mirror.</p>
<p>“While you were feeding Oscar. I met them. It’s a man and his son. He had a weird name. His son is Matty.”</p>
<p>Kathryn listened to her daughter as she drove towards her school. “What about Matty’s mom?”</p>
<p>Olivia shrugged, “I didn’t see her, and they didn’t say anything.”</p>
<p>Kathryn nodded, “Well, have a good day at school sweet pea,” she pulled up to Olivia’s school and let her out at the door. “B’Elanna will pick you up, and I’ll see you tonight, okay?”</p>
<p>Olivia nodded, blowing her mom a kiss as she got out. Kathryn caught it and pressed it to her heart, then waved, watching as her daughter merged with the throng of other kids heading into the elementary school.</p>
<p>=/\=</p>
<p>B’Elanna glanced at her watch; six-fifteen. Kathryn should have been home over an hour ago and hadn’t called. Though it was a common occurrence, today B’Elanna had a date and had no intention of being late for it. She huffed, glancing out again into the backyard. Olivia had been swinging on her swingset, but now was standing at the fence talking to…</p>
<p>“Chakotay?!” B’Elanna called as she went outside.</p>
<p>“Spirits, B’Elanna, is that you?” Chakotay moved to embrace her awkwardly over the top of the fence. The two children watched silently.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you moved back to San Fran.” She looked at her friend, “Wow, it’s so good to see you.” Chakotay beamed at her.</p>
<p>“You too.” She was immediately torn. “Hey, I’m so sorry to do this, but Kathryn was supposed to be here over an hour ago. Do you think you could keep an eye on Olivia until she gets here?”</p>
<p>“Got yourself a hot date or something?” Chakotay grinned, his dimples pressing into his cheeks, his smile widening when B’Elanna blushed.</p>
<p>“Actually yes, I do, and I’m going to be late.” She huffed out, pushing her hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>“Lanna, it’s fine. Of course, I’ll watch her,” he glanced down at Olivia, “if that’s okay with Miss Olivia.”</p>
<p>Olivia glanced up at B’Elanna, unsure of being left with a stranger. B’Elanna knelt before her, “It’s okay Livvy, Chakotay is really nice. I’ve known him since before you were born,” she leaned over to whisper in the little girl’s ear, “And you know your mom will throw him in the brig if he’s mean.” Olivia giggled as B’Elanna stood up but then nodded to Chakotay that she didn’t mind.</p>
<p>They moved to the gate at the far end of the fence that separated the two backyards. “I owe you one, Chakotay, but I’ll be in touch, okay? I’ll leave Kathryn a note about what happened.” They exchanged phone numbers and B’Elanna quickly headed back into the house.</p>
<p>“Well, Miss Olivia, would you like something for dinner?” Liv looked over at Matty, who seemed oddly curious about her, but remained quiet by his father’s side.</p>
<p>“Friday is pizza night. Mom always orders pizza on her way home from work.”</p>
<p>“Okay then, why don’t we go inside and wait for her? I bet Matty will let you play with his dinosaurs.” Matty looked from his dad to Olivia and nodded. “Alright kiddos, let’s go.”</p>
<p>=/\=</p>
<p>Kathryn entered her hour at a quarter to seven, knowing B’Elanna would be furious with her, but her meeting had gone overtime, and with the generals involved, there was no way she could leave or even excuse herself to call and explain. Already ready with an apology, she was surprised when she didn’t meet B’Elanna in the entryway, her foot stomping as she held up her watch. Poking her head into the kitchen, she didn’t find her friend or her daughter. “B’Elanna? Livvy, I’m home.”</p>
<p>There was no answer.</p>
<p>Kathryn walked through the kitchen and dining room, starting to worry. She glanced in the backyard, but it was devoid of both people she was looking for. “Liv, are you upstairs?” she called, moving quickly towards the stairs. She was only met with silence, but just as she was about to melt into full on panic, a piece of paper on the kitchen counter caught her attention. She recognized B’Elanna’s slanted writing.</p>
<p>
  <i>Had to leave. Olivia is with Chakotay, your new neighbor. Sorry I couldn’t stay. Don’t hate me. -B’E.</i>
</p>
<p>Kathryn’s mouth fell open as she was already moving towards the door. How dare B’Elanna leave Olivia with a complete stranger? Kathryn was quickly fuming as she crumpled up the paper and tossed it back on the table, already doing an about face and heading for the front door. A part of her felt very guilty for making B’Elanna late for her big date, but that part of her was hugely overshadowed by the fact that her daughter was in the care of a stranger.</p>
<p>She practically ran down her stairs and up the steps of the house next door. Though there was a brass door knocker, she banged her already clenched fist on the front door. Who did B’Elanna think she was? And who was this neighbor, thinking it was okay to watch a stranger’s child? Chakotay? Who was this man?</p>
<p>The door opened, and suddenly there he stood.</p>
<p>
  <i>Holy hell.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took Kathryn several seconds to remember how to form words, and to realize that her mouth had fallen open when she’d intended to speak, but had stayed open in silence as she took in the man before her.</p><p>He was the veritable epitome of tall, dark and handsome. His jet black hair was slicked back from his forehead, revealing an interesting tribal tattoo across his brow. His skin was tan and his shoulders broad. His warm brown eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled, and two delicious dimples framed his gorgeous lips.</p><p>He wore a plain grey t-shirt and blue jeans, and everything about him was welcoming.</p><p>It took Kathryn a moment to remember her purpose for knocking on his door, she was so keen to just look at the man. </p><p>It was then that she realized that he had said something, and his smile was growing.</p><p>Shaking her head gently, she looked back into his eyes, “I’m sorry, what was that?”</p><p>“I said you must be Olivia’s mom, Kathryn.” Hearing her daughter’s name seemed to bring her back to herself and she remembered her reason for being there.</p><p>“Yes, I am, and I have to admit I was more than a little shocked to find out B’Elanna left my daughter with a complete stranger, no offense intended.” Her voice took on the tense, commanding tone she used when speaking to new recruits.</p><p>Chakotay moved to the side to let Kathryn enter his home, closing the door gently behind her. “None taken. And please don’t be mad at B’Elanna. She and I have been friends for close to a decade, and I had no idea she was your sitter. She didn’t know that I just moved in. She had to leave and I had no problem doing her a favor.” He was still a bit taken aback by her stern countenance, “I can give you references, my credit score, and lack of criminal history if you let me contact the University, but I’m hoping you’ll take my word for it.” Her brow furrowed, but then her cheeks pinked when she realized he was just teasing her. She shook her head again, brushing some stray hair from her face.</p><p>“I’m sorry. No, of course, I take your word for it,” she smiled up at him, “I’m sorry. Long day. Let me start over.” She held out her hand, “Hello, my name is Kathryn Janeway, and yes, I’m Olivia’s mom.”</p><p>Chakotay took her hand, sandwiching it between both of his. His hands were broad and warm, and she felt rough callouses against her palm, but it wasn’t at all unpleasant. “Hello, Kathryn. My name is Chakotay. I’m very pleased to meet you.” He held her hand for a second longer than she expected, and the butterflies that had been fluttering in her stomach from nerves of not knowing where her daughter was quickly flared up again for a different reason entirely.</p><p>Kathryn glanced around, not hearing any evidence of Olivia or Chakotay’s son. “I hope Liv wasn’t too much trouble.”</p><p>“No, not at all. She’s a sweetheart. I tried to feed her, but she said Friday was pizza night, so she wanted to wait for you.” Kathryn nodded.</p><p>“Yes, we always have pizza and watch a movie on Fridays.” She gave him a lopsided smile, that he easily returned.</p><p>“Sounds great,” he moved to the stairs, “Hey Olivia, your mom’s here.”</p><p>Kathryn heard footsteps from overhead and Olivia came running down the stairs, followed by a small boy with dark brown hair and a smile on his face. She let out a silent sigh at the sight of her daughter.</p><p>Olivia ran to her mother, Kathryn scooping the little girl up into her arms, “You’re late. B’Elanna was mad.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, sweet pea. I had a meeting.” She kissed the top of the girl’s head, “But I already ordered pizza, and we can watch whatever movie you want.”</p><p>Chakotay watched the interaction, pulling his own son to stand in front of him. Olivia looked over at the two, “Can Matty and his dad come over for dinner too?”</p><p>Kathryn looked at Chakotay, who already looked like he was coming up with an excuse not to. </p><p>“Yes, of course, they can.” Kathryn’s eyes met his, “If they don’t have any other plans, that is.” She put Olivia back down and she went to the door to put her shoes back on. Matty followed her, continuing whatever conversation they were having upstairs. Kathryn glanced at Chakotay. “You are more than welcome to join us.” He opened his mouth, in what she figured would be a refusal, but she continued before he had the chance, “Please, it would make Olivia happy, and I would like it if you joined us. Let me make it up to you for watching my daughter, and my rude behavior when I came over.”</p><p>“Alright, Matt and I would appreciate it.” he glanced over at his son, “What do you say, Matty? Want to have pizza with Kathryn and Olivia?” Matty nodded, having already put on his own shoes.</p><p>Kathryn felt that flutter in her stomach again, wondering suddenly about Matty’s mother. She glanced at Chakotay’s left hand, but saw no ring there. Though that didn’t mean much, she at least figured he wasn’t married. In the five minutes she’d been in his house, she’d seen no evidence of a woman’s presence there, though she figured she’d have to ask him about it at some point, if for no other reason than to avoid an awkward situation with an angry girlfriend or ex wondering why her son was at another woman’s house.</p><p>They made the walk down his steps and up hers in silence, and Kathryn opened the door for everyone. Once inside, Kathryn shrugged out of her uniform jacket, having been too worried about Olivia before. She was surprised when Chakotay took it from her and hung it on the hook by the door. “Army, huh?”</p><p>Kathryn nodded with a soft smile, “Yes.”</p><p>“Captain. That’s impressive for someone your age.” He flashed his dimples at her again.</p><p>“You don’t know how old I am.” Her blue eyes gleamed at the sudden game they were playing.</p><p>“Take the compliment, Kathryn.” She couldn’t help the nervous chuckle that bubbled out of her.</p><p>“Thank you, I will.” She glanced at Olivia and Matty, already in the kitchen, getting juice out of the fridge, “Can I get you something to drink? I have water, soda, wine.”</p><p>Chakotay toed off his shoes as Kathryn did, “I’ll have whatever you’re having.”</p><p>Kathryn moved into the kitchen, feeling Chakotay behind her as she filled two glasses with water. She handed one to Chakotay and when his fingers brushed against hers, little electrical pulses fired in their wake. “Thank you.” She nodded, taking a long drink of the cool water.</p><p>“Mom, you gonna take a bath before the pizza gets here?” Olivia spoke up from the other side of the table where she and Matty were drinking their juice boxes. Kathryn felt heat rise in her cheeks.</p><p>“Livvy!” She hissed at her daughter.</p><p>“What? You always take a bath while we wait for the pizza.” She looked at her mom, dumbfounded as to why Kathryn was acting so strangely. Kathryn’s cheeks only flushed darker.</p><p>“I can keep an eye on them, if you want to go take a bath,” Chakotay spoke simply enough, but the thought of bathing with a man in the house, and a man this attractive at that sent her pulse racing.</p><p>“It’s fine, really.”</p><p>“I insist,” Chakotay said, smiling at her, “Take your time and relax. I can entertain them until the food gets here.” Kathryn looked between Chakotay and the children, all looking expectantly at her.</p><p>“Oh, alright. Thank you.” She took some money out of her purse and put it on the table, “In case it gets here before I’m out, but I won’t be long. Olivia, you can set up a movie to watch while we eat, whatever you and Matty want to watch.”</p><p>Kathryn grinned her thanks one last time at Chakotay before heading upstairs. Once she got to her bedroom she faced another conundrum. After her bath she usually just put on an old t-shirt and pajama shorts. She couldn’t very well wear something like that in front of her new neighbor, delicious as the prospect might be. She chided herself for having thoughts like that about a man she didn’t know, who very well could have a girlfriend, fiance...maybe-boyfriend...she had no idea. Her mind, however, didn’t seem to care, as she continued to picture him, downstairs at this very moment.</p><p>Settling on an oversized pale blue sweater and black leggings, she took her clothes and towel into her attached bathroom. On a whim, something she hadn’t done in a long time, she opened the drawer of her nightstand and removed her vibrator.</p><p>Phoebe had bought her the pink silicone thing last year for her birthday, and though she joked flippantly about it, it had seen its fair share of use. Kathryn never pictured any man in particular when she infrequently pleasured herself. Today, as she filled the tub and rested the vibrator on the edge, she had a very particular man in mind.</p><p>The bathwater felt wonderful, and the lavender bubbles worked their magic at easing the stress of her day. Her meeting had been long and arduous, and she hadn’t realized how pinched her shoulders had become until she let herself relax in the hot water. Steam quickly filled the room and she could feel her cheeks flushing, though it wasn’t entirely from the heat in the room. Knowing she shouldn’t, but unable to stop herself, she reached for her vibrator, switched it to her favorite setting, and let it slip below the water.</p><p>She got out of the tub about twenty minutes later. She dried off quickly, pulling her hair out of its customary french twist and instead twisted it into a messy knot at the base of her skull. Several pieces fell out to frame her face and she decided to leave them. She pulled on her sweater, opting to go braless, since it wasn’t super obvious in the oversized garment, and she couldn’t bring herself to put the damn thing back on. She left her feet bare and wrapped her dirty clothes up in her towel to take everything downstairs. She’d gotten behind on laundry this week, so she’d add this to her hamper in the laundry room.</p><p>As she made her way down the stairs, the smell of green peppers and garlic hit her like a force and her stomach growled. She didn’t realize how hungry she was. Chakotay glanced up from where he stood near the table, setting out plates from where Olivia had shown him. The kids were still in the living room watching television. “That smells amazing. Thank you fo - “ her words were cut off when she tripped over one of Olivia’s shoes on the bottom step. Dropping the bundle of clothing in her arms she found purchase on the railing just before she completely stumbled and hit the floor. Chakotay lurched forward to try and catch her just as her clothing went flying out of her hands. His hand landed on her shoulder just as she took hold of the railing. </p><p>“Kathryn, are you alright?” She looked up at his face; the ache in her belly that she had taken care of not ten minutes ago started to simmer back to life at the feel of his hand on her shoulder and the look of concern in his warm brown eyes.</p><p>“I’m fine, thank you.” She huffed, “Livvy, I told you not to leave your shoes on the stairs.” She glanced down to pick up her clothing, worried that her bra or underwear might be visible. Instead, she groaned out loud when she saw something pink and cylindrical lying atop the pile of clothes, her mortification growing exponentially when she heard Chakotay make a strangled sound in his throat as he looked down.</p><p>Without making eye contact, she snatched up everything, finally meeting his gaze as she stood back up. His face was as red as hers felt and he reached up to tug his earlobe, “Kathryn, uh -”</p><p>“Don’t,” she breathed out, a nervous laugh bubbling out of her throat, “Get the kids situated with food. I’m just gonna go take care of this and wallow in embarrassment for a minute.” She shook her head at her lame attempt at humor, “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>She moved quickly through the kitchen to the small attached laundry room. She tossed everything, vibrator included, into the hamper to be dealt with when she was alone. When she looked up, she was surprised to see Chakotay standing in the doorway watching her, “Don’t be embarrassed, Kathryn. Would it make you feel better if I told you that that was the sexiest thing that’s happened to me in a long time?” His face was still red, but his eyes were sincere. Kathryn couldn’t help but chuckle.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” she cocked an eyebrow at him, “but I appreciate it.” She shook her head, “Let’s not talk about it any more.”</p><p>“Alright.” He sighed out a laugh through his nose.</p><p>Kathryn opened a bottle of wine and poured a glass for herself and one for Chakotay. The kids each had water in spill-proof cups, and once their plates were loaded they moved to the living room to watch The Wizard of Oz. The kids sat on the floor, using the coffee table as their table, and Chakotay and Kathryn sat side by side on the sofa. She easily lost herself in the movie and the feel of Chakotay’s warmth beside her.</p><p>Once the kids were finished Kathryn sent Olivia upstairs to change into pajamas and brush her teeth since she knew her daughter would never make it through the end of the movie. Matty got up on the couch and leaned into his father’s side, eventually laying down to use Chakotay’s thigh as a pillow. Olivia mirrored him on the other side of the sofa when she came back down, and before they’d met the cowardly lion, both children were fast asleep. They sat in silence for only a few minutes before Chakotay finally spoke.</p><p>“What happened to Olivia’s father? If you don’t mind me asking. You don’t have to talk about it if it’s too personal.”</p><p>Kathryn chuckled lightly as she took a sip of her wine, “Chakotay you saw my vibrator earlier. I think we’ve moved past too personal today.” He laughed lightly, his hand coming up to tug on his earlobe again. It was oddly endearing. “No, I don’t mind talking about it. Justin was in the Army as well. That’s how we met. We were engaged to be married when we found out we were pregnant. He and my father were actually serving together in Indiana at the time and were flying back to California. The plane had engine troubles and went down. They were both killed in the crash.”</p><p>She couldn’t look at him as she spoke, because she didn’t want to see the look of sadness that she knew would be there.</p><p>“Kathryn, I’m so sorry. That’s awful.”</p><p>“It was. But I still have my mom, and my sister Phoebe. They still live in Indiana, and I try to get home a few times a year to see them. It’s mostly hard on Olivia. She never got a chance to meet her father. I feel sorry for her for that. Justin would have been a wonderful father.” Chakotay nodded but said nothing. He hadn’t known the man but took Kathryn at her word. “What about you? Where is Matty’s mom? Unless that’s too personal.”</p><p>Chakotay grinned, his dimples framing his lips, “We’re beyond too personal, remember?” Her cheeks flushed but she just held up her glass in acknowledgment.</p><p>“To tell you the truth, Matty isn’t really mine. Not by blood anyways. I had a very brief relationship with Matty’s mom, Seska. It ended as badly as it had started, but she got pregnant, and though I wanted nothing to do with her, I stuck by her, prepared to do my best to raise our son together. She told me, only a few days before Matty was born that I wasn’t actually his father. She’d been seeing another man the whole time we were together, and <i>he</i> was Matty’s father.</p><p>“I cut all ties with her after that but got a call from the hospital a few days later that Seska and Matty’s father were in a car accident on their way to the hospital. His father died instantly, but Seska lived long enough to deliver Matt and give the hospital my name. I went to the hospital and they brought me to see Matty.” Chakotay smiled at the little boy sleeping beside him on the sofa. “I fell in love with him and started the adoption paperwork immediately. I have a friend in child services that helped me expedite things, and two weeks later, I brought my son home.”</p><p>Kathryn’s heart clenched in her chest and she couldn’t stop her hand from lifting to rest gently on his forearm. “Chakotay I - that’s an amazing thing that you did for him. I don’t know another man alive that would take on that kind of responsibility.” She looked down at the little sleeping boy, a boy that looked so much like his adoptive father that he could easily be mistaken for a blood relative. “He really is a beautiful little boy.” She leaned gently into Chakotay to brush the hair off Matty’s brow. He seemed to feel her presence, nuzzling into her hand as she stroked his cheek.</p><p>“I may be a horrible man for saying so, but I’m glad Seska isn’t part of his life. She was a hateful, spiteful woman, and that’s not the kind of man I want Matty to grow up to be. But I am sad that he’s grown up without a mother in his life. All young men need a strong woman in their lives, but the spirits have deprived him of that.”</p><p>Kathryn watched Matty as he slept, then glanced down at Olivia, fast asleep beside her, “I guess despite their rough starts, we’ve done alright, haven’t we?” Chakotay smiled sweetly at Kathryn, an emotion she couldn’t read sat deeply in his brown eyes.</p><p>“Yes, we have,” he looked down at Olivia before sliding Matty into his lap. “Well, I should probably get this one home. Are you okay getting Olivia up to her room?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I’ll wake her up and get her up there. She’s too heavy for me to carry up the stairs.”</p><p>“Nonsense,” Chakotay stood up and lay Matty back down on the sofa, “I can take her up there, if you don’t mind. She looks so peaceful I’d hate to have you wake her up.” Kathryn grinned at the sweet gesture and nodded, watching as Chakotay slid his arms gently under her sleeping daughter and scooped her easily into his arms. “Lead the way.”</p><p>Kathryn moved off the sofa and towards the stairs and as quietly as she could down the hall. She went into her daughter’s room and turned down the bed, turning on the nightlight that cast constellations across the ceiling.</p><p>Chakotay watched the stars swirl about the ceiling for a moment before laying Olivia gently down on the mattress, brushing her hair off her cheek and behind her ear before stepping back. Kathryn watched, a warm feeling settling in her heart at the way Chakotay cared for her daughter, ever since the first moment they’d met. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Olivia’s forehead before covering her up and moving towards the door, closing it most of the way. “Thank you, Chakotay.”</p><p>“Anytime, I’m right across the stoop anytime you need a helping hand.”</p><p>They moved down the stairs in silence and Kathryn watched as Chakotay lifted his own son into his arms, her heart melting a little bit more at the sight, knowing now the history between father and son. Kathryn walked to the door and pulled it open, feeling the cool air across the skin of her neck, “Do you need any help with your door or anything?”</p><p>“No, I’ve got it, but thank you.” She leaned against the doorframe, watching as he moved down the stairs and up his own. “This was really lovely tonight, Kathryn. Thank you for dinner and the movie.”</p><p>“Of course. We should do it again sometime.”</p><p>“I’d like that. If you’re not busy, how about dinner tomorrow? My place this time.”</p><p>“That sounds nice. We’ll be there.”</p><p>Chakotay smiled, adjusting Matty in his arms to open the door. “Come over early; the kids can play outside.”</p><p>“See you tomorrow then.”</p><p>“Sleep well, Kathryn,” Chakotay whispered across the space between their porches.</p><p>“Yes,” she whispered back, “You too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it. Please leave me a comment if you have a chance...it really keeps me writing. I adore all of you for following this story! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just an FYI for anyone interested, I'm running a giveaway of sorts on my instagram (chakochick there too) - if I hit 200 followers, I'm going to do a fic giveaway. I'll run a contest and the winner will get to choose a plot for a J/C oneshot, and I'll write it. Just a little fun thank you for all of my lovely followers. I'm so blessed that you all want to follow along with my writing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kathryn woke the next morning to the sounds of laughter from outside. She’d left her windows open when she’d gone to bed, lulled to sleep by the soft street sounds from across the bay. Now, however, the sounds coming through her window were much louder and closer.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she sat up, stretching her various muscles that had tightened overnight. She scrubbed her face with her hands as she moved to the window to see where the noise was coming from. She should have known, and couldn’t help the smile that pulled her lips at the sight before her.</p><p>Chakotay was in his backyard with Matty. Both were still in their pajamas, and apparently playing some form of the game ‘tag’, however whenever Chakotay caught Matt, he would scoop him into his arms and flip him upside down, growling like a monster. This, in turn, would elicit bubbling laughter from the little boy as he squirmed to get away.</p><p>Chakotay would always put up a valiant fight whenever Matty was ‘it’, but always made sure to get himself cornered at some point in the backyard so that his son could catch him.</p><p>Kathryn felt her heart melt as she watched the interaction between father and son, knowing now the story behind their relationship.</p><p>She watched them for another moment before turning away, eager to get some work done so she and Olivia could spend the afternoon with their new neighbors.</p><p>Fluttering feelings aside, she was glad beyond measure that Olivia had a new friend that lived so close by. The young girl had trouble getting close to people, and Kathryn knew she herself was to blame for that. Ever since Justin had died, Kathryn had a hard time opening up to anyone, romantic suitors or otherwise. That hurt had cut too deep and left too gaping of a hole to be easily stitched up, and it was easier to keep a professional distance and certain ambiguity about herself. She had only recently seen how that had negatively affected her daughter.</p><p>Olivia didn’t have a best friend, or many friends at that. Most of Olivia’s friends were Kathryn’s friends. Olivia adored B’Elanna, and considered Tuvok to be like an uncle; his grandchildren were just a few years older than Livvy, and she enjoyed their company as well. But Olivia didn’t form bonds like normal children did, and Kathryn felt awful about that, as it was her own shortcoming as well.</p><p>So why was it so easy to open up to Chakotay? Embarrassing moment aside, he hadn’t treated her any differently than she’d expected him to. He was kind, considerate in watching Liv when B’Elanna had to leave. He was charming, but not in a letcherous way, and his sex appeal was obvious. But there was something about him that made Kathryn instantly want to get closer to him. That hadn’t happened to her since she’d learned of her fiance’s death.</p><p>She wasn’t sure what that said about her, or how she should feel about it.</p><p>Shaking her head to get rid of such serious thoughts so early in the morning, she pulled on her bathrobe and headed downstairs to the coffee pot.</p><p>=/\=</p><p>“Phee, I know,” Kathryn held her phone between her shoulder and ear as she sifted through her jewelry box for her favorite pair of earrings. She wasn’t sure why she was so worried about her appearance for her afternoon/dinner with Chakotay and his son, but here she was having already tried on four blouses and an assortment of skirts and pants before settling on a soft blue t-shirt and blue jeans. She wanted to feel casual.</p><p>However then she felt she was <i>too</i> casual and decided to at least wear nice earrings. It was during her hunt for said jewelry that her sister had called to remind her of the blind date she’d set her up on. “Yes, Phoebe, you already told me the restaurant he chose.” She rolled her eyes to herself.</p><p>Kathryn wasn’t really at all looking forward to this date, but Phoebe had a friend in town in San Francisco and Kathryn had promised to entertain him for the evening. Phoebe had texted her sister a photo of the man, Mark, and Kathryn had to admit that he wasn’t bad looking. Perhaps one evening wouldn’t be too awful.</p><p>But then there was Chakotay.</p><p>She had barely known the man twenty four hours and there was already something about him that drew her. She wasn’t sure if it was seeing a father and his son, and missing that for herself and Olivia. Maybe it was his kindness and gentle nature. He was extremely handsome, there was no denying that. He’d mentioned that he worked at the university, but she’d failed to ask what he did. Was he a teacher? Janitor? She guessed the former. </p><p>Finally finding the earrings she was looking for, she nearly dropped the phone as she jumped when her sister yelled at her.</p><p>
  <i>“Katie! Hello!”</i>
</p><p>Kathryn rolled her eyes again, “I’m here. Sorry. I was looking for my earrings. Yes, I’ll meet him at the Grove at five o’clock next Saturday.”</p><p><i>“Good.”</i> Kathryn could hear the smile in her sister’s voice. <i>“What are you up to today? Please don’t tell me you have to work. You and Liv deserve to have some fun.”</i></p><p>“No, I’m not working. Livvy and I are about to head over to spend the afternoon with our new neighbor. He has a son about Livvy’s age, and they are going to play.” Kathryn cringed at her error the moment the words were out of her mouth, but there was no fixing it now.</p><p>
  <i>“He? Your new neighbor is a ‘he’? Katie, tell me about him? Is he single? Oh, he has a son? That’s the sweetest. Is he cute?”</i>
</p><p>Kathryn shook her head, pacing back and forth in her bedroom as she listened to Phoebe badger her, “Phee, stop.” Kathryn let out a sigh, “Yes, he’s single. He has a son named Matt. He works at the university, and he’s probably the best looking man I’ve ever seen in my life. And Olivia is probably impatiently waiting for me downstairs, so I’m gonna let you go. I’ll call you later this week. Love you. Bye.”</p><p>Kathryn quickly hung up before her sister had a chance to ask anymore questions. Tossing her cordless onto the mattress, she quickly put in her earrings and headed out to find her daughter.</p><p>=/\=</p><p>“Hello, neighbor. I was starting to wonder about you.” Chakotay looked up from a patch of dirt in his backyard, his smile widening when he saw the two ladies come through the gate in the fence that separated their yards. “And how is Miss Olivia today?”</p><p>“Good. What are you doing?” Olivia was much more bold than Matt, marching herself over to where Chakotay and Matty were both kneeling in the soil.</p><p>“We are planting a vegetable garden, though I’m afraid I don’t have much of a green thumb.”</p><p>Kathryn smiled down at their work as she approached. Her previous neighbor, whom she’d only ever met a handful of times, had a small garden plot in the backyard. It wasn’t much, maybe twenty feet by twenty feet, but enough room for a small vegetable garden. That seemed to be what Chakotay and Matt were trying for, though they hadn’t gotten very far yet. “Well, you’re in luck,” Kathryn smiled at the pair, coming to stand behind Olivia. “I used to garden all the time when I was younger. Growing up in Indiana, it was kind of a requirement.” Matty smiled up at her, “I can help if you want.”</p><p>“Yes, please.” Matty stood up, surprising both adults when he took Kathryn’s hand and pulled her towards the garden. “We got tomatoes, peppers, green beans and cucumbers.”</p><p>Kathryn knelt beside him, surveying the ground. Olivia sat down beside Matty and Chakotay stood behind his son, watching Kathryn’s assessment. “Kathryn, you don’t have to get dirty. If you just want to give us some pointers, we can handle it.”</p><p>“Nonsense. Olivia likes to get her hands dirty, and if you don’t mind, I haven’t gardened in ages.” Kathryn glanced at Matty, who was looking happier by the moment. “Now, cucumbers like to climb, so I suggest you plant those by the fence, but other than that, it’s up to you, Matt. The easiest thing to do is move the plants around, still in their containers, to figure out the spacing of everything.” Kathryn picked up the cucumber containers and lined them up along the fence, “See how I spaced them out?” Matty nodded, “Why don’t you and Olivia pick out spots for the peppers.” She picked up and read the label on the beans, “Ah, bush beans. That’s good. They won’t need anything to climb,” she handed those over to Chakotay, feeling her stomach flutter at the smile he gave her. “And I’ll find a spot for the tomatoes.”</p><p>Chakotay watched, enraptured, as Kathryn helped his son and her daughter dig up dirt to plant the various vegetables. Chakotay himself placed the bean plants, but deferred to his new gardener and the children as to where to place everything else, and to do the actual planting. He watched as Kathryn gave gentle orders to both children, showing them how deep to dig each hole for each plant, how far apart to space each species, and how to pack the dirt in around them.</p><p>This woman, who he’d barely known for twenty four hours, was continuing to surprise him. She’d seemed so formal when she’d first barged into his home looking for her daughter. She’d softened slightly after inviting them over for dinner, and then there was the embarrassing moment after her bath. She’d seemed less a military captain and more a woman while they’d watched a movie with their children, and now here she was, digging in the dirt with the kids, helping Matty plant his garden.</p><p>He was feeling things for this woman that he hadn’t felt in a long time...maybe ever? He didn’t really know anything about her, but he was quickly coming to realize that he wanted to. He wanted to know everything about her.</p><p>Once everything was planted, Kathryn asked if they had a watering can or sprinkling system of some kind. Matty nodded and took Olivia to the small shed in the backyard where they’d stored the gardening supplies they’d picked up. </p><p>Kathryn stood up, brushing her hands off on her jeans, “Thank you for this. I didn’t realize how much I missed gardening.”</p><p>Chakotay chuckled, “You’re thanking <i>me<i>? I should be thanking you. Matty saw the dirt plot yesterday and begged me to take him to a garden center this morning. He hasn’t even unpacked many of his toys and things yet, but he just had to have a garden. He’s never really expressed an interest before, so I couldn’t very well say no. Plus I enjoy cooking, so having fresh ingredients will be nice. It’s a win-win, really.”</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes, I can see that. He’s a shy boy, isn’t he?” They both watched as Olivia turned on the faucet outside the house, filling the sprinkling can with water. They carried it between the two of them, sloshing much of the water back out as they made their way back to the garden.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Not once you get to know him, though I was surprised how quickly he warmed to you just now. He doesn’t have a lot of friends, and I think meeting you and Olivia has been really good for him. He talked all about you and Olivia and spending time at your house yesterday while we drove to the garden center. Olivia told him all about her fish, and her telescope.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kathryn beamed as she watched the kids water the plants. “He’s so sweet. You’ve done a wonderful job raising him, and all by yourself.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Mom, we’re done.” Olivia was holding the watering can, and both kids were absolutely covered with dirt and water, and they both looked thrilled to death about it. Chakotay chuckled.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You two look like you took a mud bath. What on earth are we going to do with you?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kathryn chuckled at their dirty faces and giddy smiles. “Well I have an idea. How about I clean up mine,” she glanced at Chakotay, “You clean up yours, and we meet out front in ten minutes to go get ice cream?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The kids both shrieked and Chakotay let out a hearty  laugh at their reactions. “Alright, Kathryn. Sounds like a plan.” Without warning he strode forward, picked up Matty like a sack of potatoes, slung him over his shoulder and headed towards his house. Olivia giggled as she watched, and Kathryn was glad to see both children so happy.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As she and Olivia went back home to clean up quickly, she marveled at the last twenty four hours. So much had changed, but as she washed her hands in the kitchen sink, she thrilled at the idea of what lay before them now.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk to the park down the block was a short one, and before long Chakotay and Kathryn were sitting side by side on a wooden bench watching Olivia and Matty on the playground equipment. Kathryn was thrilled at the prospect of a new and potentially best friend for Olivia, and Chakotay sat beside her, marveling at the same thought for his son. There were several other children at the park, but they were much older and kept to themselves, but that didn’t seem to faze Olivia and Matty in the slightest, so lost in their own little world of make believe.</p>
<p>“So, you work at the university?” Kathryn spoke as she took a small bite of her strawberry ice cream. Chakotay’s eyes moved from their playing children back to Kathryn’s face, and his lips turned up in a soft smile.</p>
<p>“Yes; professor of archaeology,” he took a quick lick of his own chocolate cone, noting the way Kathryn’s eyes darted to his mouth before moving back up to meet his gaze. “I used to teach in Arizona, but after my father died, I decided a change of scenery would be good, both for Matty and myself. We lived in Washington state for a year, but when the university here offered me a job, I decided to take it. I was kind of worried about how all the moving around would affect Matty, but he seems to be doing okay. He likes the change of location, but he’s not great at making friends. He’s a really shy boy.” Chakotay grinned as he watched Olivia chase Matt around the jungle gym, “I’m really glad that he’s warming up to Olivia the way he is. I’ve never seen him so outgoing before,” his eyes moved back to Kathryn. “You and Olivia have both been great, for Matty and for me.”</p>
<p>Kathryn smiled as she watched the children running, their own ice cream long since eaten. Kathryn took another bite of her cone, “What got you interested in archaeology?”</p>
<p>“I’ve always been fascinated with history, ever since I was a boy. I started out studying history, but I needed something more tangible...more real. I used to take backpacking and hiking trips through the jungle with my father, and decided to change majors. Archaeology is much more satisfying. And being able to share that knowledge and love of the earth with others is extremely fulfilling.”</p>
<p>“Is Arizona as beautiful as it seems? I’ve never been there. I spent my childhood in Indiana before moving out here. I’ve never lived anywhere else.”</p>
<p>Chakotay leaned back against the back of the bench, turning to look at Kathryn, noticing a small drop of ice cream at the corner of her mouth. Reaching over, he gently brushed it away with his thumb, tracing her bottom lip as he did so. Kathryn felt her pulse pick up when he placed the digit into his own mouth to clean it. The entire encounter lasted merely a second or two, but Kathryn felt herself burn with desire. Her mouth dropped open, but Chakotay began speaking before she had a chance to work out what she wanted to say. </p>
<p>“I miss Arizona. I’m hoping to go back and visit this winter over Christmas. My sister and her husband still live there, and I have a lot of friends there.”</p>
<p>“It’s hard to be away from those we love. I miss my mother and sister every day.” Chakotay nodded, watching Kathryn with a gaze so intense she had to look away. Turning her face, she looked back at their children, watching them as they continued to play.</p>
<p>=/\=</p>
<p>Hanging up the phone, Kathryn cringed, wondering what in the world she was going to do. B’Elanna was her only option for a sitter, and her date with her sister’s friend was in an hour. With a sigh, she finished her makeup as she debated what to do. Phoebe would skin her alive if she cancelled the date, and she didn’t have anyone else to ask on such short notice...or did she? Glancing back at her phone, she thought about the man next door. Could she really call him and ask him to watch Olivia so that she could go out on a date with another man? Groaning under her breath, she picked up her phone and dialed the now memorized number. It only rang once before he picked up.</p>
<p>“Hi there, Kathryn,” she could hear the smile in his voice and frowned at the thought of what she was about to ask him.</p>
<p>“Hi, Chakotay. How are you today?” She moved to her closet to look for the heels she had planned to wear with the cocktail dress she’d picked out.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Kathryn. Just working on painting the living room,” she could hear scuffling and figured he was climbing down from a ladder, “What can I do for you?”</p>
<p>Cringing, she took a breath, “Um, well I was wondering if you could do me a favor.”</p>
<p>Chakotay chuckled, “Of course. Name it.”</p>
<p>“Uh, would you be able to watch Olivia for a couple hours this evening? B’Elanna was going to, but she’s not feeling well.”</p>
<p>“Got a date or something?” She could hear his joking tone and couldn’t help but press her face into her hand.</p>
<p>“Um, actually yeah. I mean it’s a friend of my sister’s. He’s in town and doesn’t know anyone, and I promised my sister I’d go out with him.” She had to stifle a groan at the way it all came out. </p>
<p>“Oh, um, I see. Yes I can, but I’m afraid it smells pretty strong of paint over here,” the joking tone of Chakotay’s voice was completely gone and Kathryn wished it hadn’t been because of her. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you and Matty come over here? There’s plenty of food and drinks in the fridge, or I can order something in for you.”</p>
<p>“We’ll manage just fine Kathryn. Sure, Matt and I can come over there. What time?”</p>
<p>“Well, B’Elanna sort of didn’t give me much notice. She was supposed to be here in a half hour.” She bit her lip, feeling like a complete jackass for doing this to him.</p>
<p>“Alright, let me jump in the shower quick to get the paint and dust off and we’ll be over.”</p>
<p>“You’re a lifesaver. I owe you one.”</p>
<p>“It’s no problem. What are friends for? I’ll see you soon.” He disconnected the call, and Kathryn let out a sigh. <i>Friends</i>. He felt like so much more than a friend...but was he?</p>
<p>They’d spent a lot of their free time together over the last week, but that was also the amount of time that she’d known him. It had always been such tame encounters. Dinner and a movie that first night. Then ice cream, the park and dinner together. Matty was enrolled at the same school as Olivia, so they took turns taking the kids to school, and Chakotay picked them up every day, watching them until Kathryn came home to collect her daughter. Kathryn was thrilled that Olivia and Matt got along so well, and was also thrilled at how much Olivia liked Chakotay.</p>
<p>Olivia had grown up without a father, and Kathryn knew that Chakotay was the kind of man that she wanted as the standard for Olivia. She would never say it out loud, but she preferred his character, even over Justin’s. Justin was a good and kind man, but he didn’t have the strong convictions or loyalty that she’d already witnessed in Chakotay.</p>
<p>Pulling herself from her thoughts, she quickly finished getting ready, “Livvy, will you come in here?”</p>
<p>Olivia came out of her room, her brow furrowed at her mother’s tone.</p>
<p>“Liv, B’Elanna can’t watch you tonight, so Chakotay and Matty are going to come over, okay?”</p>
<p>A smile broke out on Olivia’s face, “Okay! Can we watch a movie?”</p>
<p>Kathryn sat down at her vanity, pulling her daughter into her lap, “Of course baby. You can do whatever you want.” She brushed the hair out of the little girl’s face, seeing so much of herself there. “You really like them, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Chakotay is really nice to me, and Matty is fun to play with, and it’s nice to have a friend in school.”</p>
<p>Pulling the little girl into her arms, Kathryn had to hold back tears, wishing she could take every hardship away that her little girl had experienced. Feeling Olivia squirming, she quickly began to tickle the little girl’s sides, smiling at the giggles that erupted from her daughter. “I love you, sweet pea.” She pressed several kisses into Olivia’s hair.</p>
<p>“Love you too, mom.”</p>
<p>Their moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. Olivia pulled back, her eyes wide and expectant as she smiled. “You’d better go let them in. I’ll be right down, okay?”</p>
<p>Olivia nodded, bounding off Kathryn’s lap and running down the stairs. Kathryn heard the door open as she pulled her heels on, fixing her necklace before moving to her bedroom door.</p>
<p>She could hear Chakotay laughing with the children, and an ache suddenly opened in her heart, a pain that she’d never felt before. She was halfway down the stairs when Chakotay looked up, his eyes going wide and his mouth dropping open at the sight of her. He  remembered himself, shaking his head gently as he moved to the bottom of the stairs, reaching for her hand to help her down the last few before she stepped onto the floor. She didn’t want to let go of his hand.</p>
<p>“You look beautiful, Kathryn,” his eyes held an unknown emotion, but if Kathryn had to guess, she would have gone with sadness. Feeling that ache in her heart only grow stronger, she pulled her hand away from his, hoping to break the connection to the feeling they both seemed to be sharing.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she spoke softly, a demure smile pulling her lips, “And thank you so much for agreeing to this. I know it was last minute and I’m sure you had other plans.”</p>
<p>“Kathryn, it’s alright. The painting can wait. I don’t mind helping out at all.”</p>
<p>Kathryn nodded, needing to look away from him. She busied herself with fumbling with her car keys and pulling her jacket from the peg on the wall. Chakotay took it from her and helped her slip it on, running his fingers down the arms gently as she pulled it around herself.</p>
<p>Suddenly, leaving the house was the last thing in the world that she wanted to do.</p>
<p>“Well, I should probably get going. We’re meeting at the restaurant in about twenty minutes. I should only be gone for a few hours.” Chakotay nodded, looking down at Matt and Olivia.</p>
<p>“We will be just fine,” he placed a hand on each of the children’s shoulders, “What do you say we order some Chinese food and watch a movie?” Both kids shrieked and ran for the living room, racing to see who could get to the movie collection first. Kathryn and Chakotay chuckled. “Well, I hope you have a lovely evening.”</p>
<p>Biting her lip, she forced herself towards the door, “Thank you, Chakotay. I’ll see you soon.”</p>
<p>Chakotay moved to the door to close it behind her, watching her walk down the front steps, turning towards the garage before he shut the door. With a sigh of longing, he turned to go back into the living room. “Alright guys, what do you want from the Chinese restaurant?”</p>
<p>“Sweet and sour chicken,” Olivia called, pulling open the drawer of movies.</p>
<p>“Me too,” Matty responded, helping Olivia decide what movie to watch.</p>
<p>“Alright, pick out a movie and I’ll call in the food. How about some chocolate milk too?” He entered the kitchen to the cheering of the kids as he picked up the phone to order.</p>
<p>=/\=</p>
<p>Dinner was delicious and the kids had finally chosen to watch the movie Shrek. It was only about half way over when both kids were yawning. It was only six thirty, and the sun was just starting to drop in the sky, and Chakotay himself was even feeling pleasantly drowsy. Kathryn had been gone about an hour and a half, and, he figured, if the date went well, she might be gone longer than she thought. Pushing that idea from his mind, he decided to rouse the children, “Olivia, why don’t you go put on your pj’s and bring down some blankets. We can make a fort and have a slumber party down here until your mom gets home. How does that sound?”</p>
<p>Olivia was suddenly wide awake, nodding as she got to her feet to run upstairs, “Stop the movie!” she called over her shoulder as she ran. With a chuckle, Chakotay paused the tv...just in time to hear Olivia let out a loud cry. </p>
<p>Immediately on alert, Chakotay looked down at Matty, “Stay here,” his little boy nodded before Chakotay got up, taking the stairs two at a time as he ran, “Olivia!” He called as he reached the top. “Liv, where are you?”</p>
<p>Moving towards her bedroom, he could hear soft whimpers coming from inside the door. “Liv?” he spoke softer, seeing her kneeling on the floor beside her bed, tears streaming down her face. “What’s wrong sweetie?”</p>
<p>She turned to face him, a look of such sorrow on her face that it nearly rent his heart in half. She looked back towards her bed, and, Chakotay realized, towards the fishbowl on her nightstand. Inside the bowl, her goldfish floated upside down and lifeless on the water’s surface.</p>
<p>“Oscar died,” Olivia whispered out, closing her eyes to the grief that only a six year old could feel at losing a beloved pet goldfish. As soon as Chakotay knelt beside her, placing a comforting hand on her back, she turned to him. Before he knew it, Olivia was in his embrace, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He frowned at her sadness, pressing a kiss in her hair as he felt her hot tears against his neck.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, sweetie. It’ll be okay.” He let his hand move up and down her back.</p>
<p>“Dad?” He heard Matty behind him. Chakotay picked Olivia up as he turned to see his son. The little girl held tightly to him.</p>
<p>“Olivia’s goldfish died, buddy.” Matty looked like he himself might be on the verge of tears as he watched his friend cry. Not at all sure what Kathryn would have done if this situation would have arisen while she was here, he could only do what he would do if it was Matty in Olivia’s place. “Matt, can you go out back and through the fence into our yard and get a garden shovel for me?” Matt nodded solemnly, moving away from the door and back downstairs.</p>
<p>Chakotay set Olivia down on the bed and brushed her hair off her tear stained face. “Olivia, I’m so sorry, sweetie.” He used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her cheeks.</p>
<p>She gave a soft sniff, fresh tears welling up in her eyes, her bottom lip quivering, “Do fish go to heaven when they die?”</p>
<p>Chakotay took a deep breath, pausing as he looked into her deep blue eyes. There was so much sweet expectation there, that he couldn’t help but give her a soft smile. “Yes, baby girl. Fish go to heaven when they die.” She smiled lightly in return.</p>
<p>“Do you think that Oscar is with my daddy?”</p>
<p>Chakotay could do nothing but pull her back into a hug, “I’m sure of it.” He felt her arms come around his neck again. “Oscar will keep your dad company in heaven. Would you like that?” He heard a muffled ‘yes’ and smiled even as he himself felt like crying for the sadness the little girl was feeling.</p>
<p>He held her for a moment, letting her cry out her sorrow until he felt her breathing start to even out and her cries turned into whimpers. “I have an idea, sweetie,” he leaned back so he could see her face. “I have a small wooden box at home that could be really nice to put Oscar in. We can fill it with things that he would like, and we can pick a nice spot in your backyard to bury him. And we can plant a flower on his grave, and then you can visit him every time you water the flowers. Does that sound okay?” Olivia gave another sniff and nodded, looking back at her dead fish. “Okay, why don’t you go down and get Matt and you two can come up with a few nice things to put in the box with Oscar. I’ll dig a little grave for him and we can bury him, okay?” Olivia nodded again, moving away from Chakotay and out of her room.</p>
<p>Once he was alone, Chakotay let out a staggering breath as he looked down at the fish. “Why couldn’t you have waited until tomorrow, Oscar?” Chakotay spoke softly to the empty room, scrubbing his face with his hands before picking up the fishbowl and taking it downstairs.</p>
<p>In the kitchen he scooped the fish out onto a paper towel, wrapping it up before pouring the water down the drain. The kids came back in from the backyard and Chakotay watched as they went back upstairs, holding hands. Chakotay thanked the spirits for bringing these two children together. In good times, and apparently in bad times, they were good for each other. He went next door quickly and found an old wooden box he had carved years ago. He’d used it as a sort of jewelry box. It held a couple of wristwatches and the only pair of cufflinks he owned. Dumping those items out on the bed he wiped out the box, satisfied that it would make an adequate coffin for Olivia’s fish. He quickly exited his house and went back to Kathryn’s kitchen where Olivia and Matt were sitting at the table with a small collection of items. Olivia had poured a large amount of fish food into a ziplock bag, and she had a pencil and a purple washcloth. She explained that the washcloth would keep him warm, and if he wanted to write anything down, he would need a pencil. Chakotay also noted that Matty brought over several plastic dinosaurs to put in the box, he said, in case Oscar wanted something to play with.</p>
<p>Chakotay carefully wrapped Oscar in the washcloth and lay him in the center of the box. Olivia placed her items and Matty lay the dinosaurs in the corner. Closing the box, Chakotay handed it to Olivia. She carried it very carefully out onto the back deck. Chakotay flipped on the backyard light and the three of them climbed down the stairs. “Where do you want his grave, Olivia?”</p>
<p>The little girl looked around the yard, finally picking a spot beneath the maple tree near her swing set. “Maybe here?” she looked questioningly up at Chakotay, sniffling gently as she waited for his opinion.</p>
<p>“I think that’s a great idea. He’ll still be close to the house, and maple trees are beautiful in the fall. I think that’s a wonderful spot sweet girl. I’ll dig the hole, okay?” She nodded, holding the box close to her chest. Matty stood beside her, putting his arm over her shoulder. Chakotay had never been prouder of his son than he was in that moment.</p>
<p>It only took several large scoops of dirt to make a hole big enough and deep enough to bury the fish, and Chakotay let Olivia place the box in the hole. “I’ll miss you, Oscar,” she whispered before she moved back away from the grave. Chakotay covered it back up with dirt, mounding it up over the hole.</p>
<p>“How about sometime soon I take you and your mom to the greenhouse and you can pick out a plant or flower to plant over his grave?” Olivia nodded, chewing on her bottom lip in an attempt to keep from crying any more. “Okay you guys, let’s go back in the house. I’m sure your mom’s gonna be home soon.”</p>
<p>Olivia changed into her pajamas, but instead of the fort they had planned to build, they just spread some blankets out on the sofa to attempt to finish the movie. Chakotay sat down and was surprised that Olivia was right by his side, leaning heavily into him. Matty was on her other side and still held her hand. How sweet these children were. </p>
<p>Chakotay spread the afghan over all of them and Olivia quickly lay down against him and Matty leaned against her shoulder, clearly knowing that his friend was in dire need of as much comfort as he was able to provide her. Tucking the blanket around all of them, he turned the movie back on. Not at all focused on the television, Chakotay kept an eye on both children. Several tears slid down Olivia’s cheeks, but she didn’t make any noise. Chakotay put his arm around both kids, resting his hand on Matty’s shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze. He looked up at his father, giving him a soft smile before looking back at his friend, concern painted on his own small face. Olivia watched the movie, but her emotions and exhaustion won out and before long she was fast asleep. Matty followed suit soon after, and before Chakotay realized it, he too was dozing off.</p>
<p>Kathryn entered her home just after eight thirty. It was later than she’d expected to be, but Mark hadn’t been horrible company, and she felt bad at the prospect of dining and ditching him, though she had no strong desire to see him again. As soon as they’d parted, she’d had the urge to get back home...back to Chakotay.</p>
<p>She kicked off her heels as soon as the door was shut and let out a sigh of satisfaction as she wiggled her toes, no longer trapped in the confines of her shoes. Setting her keys and purse down before slipping off her coat, she listened for sounds of anyone in the house, surprised when no one met her in the entryway.</p>
<p>Most of the lights were out, but she could see the glow of the television from the living room and walked quietly down the hall. The scene before her stole her breath and her heart.</p>
<p>The credits on whatever movie they had been watching were scrolling up the screen, but her eyes moved to the three people sleeping on the sofa.</p>
<p>Chakotay had slouched down on the couch cushion, his feet up on the coffee table and his head turned and resting against the back of the sofa. Olivia was beside him, tucked into him and Matty was using her shoulder as a pillow, and the little ones were holding hands. Kathryn had to press her fingers to her lips to keep from making a sound at the adorable sight before her.</p>
<p>It was only upon further inspection of her daughter that she noticed the dried tear tracks on her cheeks. Concern immediately won out and Kathryn reached out to touch Chakotay’s shoulder, pressing gently to wake him up. His eyes opened in confusion until they landed on Kathryn’s concerned face. “Hi,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“Hi. What happened?” Kathryn whispered quietly but insistently, “Why was Liv crying?”</p>
<p>Chakotay looked at the little girl burrowed into his side, frowning at the memory of her sorrow. “Her goldfish died this evening. We had to put a hold on the movie to have a fish funeral.”</p>
<p>Kathryn dropped down on the arm of the sofa, her shoulders sagging as she looked down at her little girl, “Oh, man. To be honest, I’m surprised the thing lived as long as it did. She won it at a carnival last year. I figured we’d get a week or two out of it. Oscar made it sixteen months.”</p>
<p>Chakotay nodded, moving his hand to brush Olivia’s hair from her face. “She was pretty upset. We buried him in your backyard, and I promised her we’d go sometime to buy a flower to plant over his grave.”</p>
<p>Kathryn lay a hand on Chakotay’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, “Thank you so much for handling that. I’m so sorry it happened while I was gone,” she gave a soft chuckle. “I probably would have just flushed it.”</p>
<p>“I considered it, but when she asked me if the fish was with her father in heaven, I knew we had to do something a little more official.”</p>
<p>Kathryn pressed her fingers to her mouth again, knowing of course her daughter would ask something like that. Olivia was a smart little girl, and extremely observant; of course she’d make the connection. Kathryn felt tears burn in her eyes at her little girl’s sadness, “I’m sorry I wasn’t here,” she whispered out. Chakotay lifted his hand to cover hers on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, Kathryn. No real harm done. She’ll be okay,” he glanced at the clock on the wall, noting how much time had elapsed since Kathryn had left. “I take it you had a nice time tonight? You were gone a long time.” He tried to keep his voice even, but couldn’t help the darkening of his tone.</p>
<p>Kathryn gave a smile that almost felt guilty, “I <i>did</i> have a nice time. He was nice.” Chakotay nodded, and Kathryn thought he looked like he wanted to ask more about it, but he clearly decided against it. An awkward silence fell between them until Chakotay looked back down to Olivia.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to take her upstairs?” Kathryn smiled but shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, I think after you and Matt leave I’ll wake her up. I’m sure she will want to tell me about Oscar and I just want to make sure she’s okay before she goes to bed.” Chakotay nodded, moving carefully to slide out from under Olivia. She lay down on the couch with Matty still using her as a makeshift pillow. Both adults just watched the children sleep for several moments before Chakotay moved to pick up his son.</p>
<p>“I’d better get him home,” Chakotay whispered as he moved towards the door, “I’m so sorry about Olivia’s fish.”</p>
<p>“Thank you so much for taking care of everything while I was gone,” she whispered back, following him to the door and opening it for him. Chakotay smiled as he stepped out on the stoop.</p>
<p>“What are friends for?” He didn’t wait for a response as he climbed down the stairs, walking up his steps before mouthing the words ‘good night’ to her before going into his own house, missing the way Kathryn frowned when she thought of them as merely friends.</p>
<p>Chakotay took Matt up to his bedroom, laying him down on the bed before taking a pair of pajamas out for him. When he came back to the bed, he saw that Matty was awake. “Hey buddy, let’s get ready for bed, okay?” Matty sat up, pulling off his t-shirt to put on his pajamas.</p>
<p>“Is Olivia gonna be okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she’ll be okay,” Chakotay sat down on the bed beside his son.</p>
<p>“She was really sad,” Matty switched out his pants for his pajama bottoms, climbing into bed, his own eyes wet with fresh unshed tears.</p>
<p>“She was. Oscar was her pet. But you were very sweet, taking care of her. I know that made her feel better.”</p>
<p>Matty looked at his father and spoke plainly, “She’s my friend. I don’t want her to be sad.”</p>
<p>Chakotay tucked Matt under the covers, brushing his black hair back from his forehead, “I know, buddy, and she’s lucky to have a friend like you.” Kissing the little boy’s forehead, he bade him goodnight and moved towards the door.</p>
<p>“Dad?” Chakotay turned in the doorway.</p>
<p>“Yeah, buddy?”</p>
<p>“I think we should get Olivia a new fish. Can we go to the pet store tomorrow and get one?”</p>
<p>Chakotay smiled at his son, proud again at what a sweet boy he was, “I’m sure she would like that. We’ll talk about it in the morning, okay?”</p>
<p>Matt nodded, snuggling under the covers with a smile on his lips. Chakotay turned the light off and closed the door part way, his own smile pulling at his lips as he made his way back downstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some of the dialogue you MIGHT recognize from the movie, One Fine Day...no infringement intended...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kathryn woke early, not having slept well since Olivia had spent the night in her bed, having been too sad to sleep in her own room. Kathryn had sat with her in her bedroom until she’d fallen back asleep, but Olivia had woken soon after, coming down the hall to her mother’s room, climbing in bed with her. Kathryn had awoken to the soft whimpers of her daughter and hadn’t had the heart to make her leave.</p>
<p>Olivia had kept to herself most of the morning and early afternoon, not really in the mood to spend time with her mother. Kathryn even offered to call Chakotay to see if Matty could come over, but Olivia just shrugged, going back into her room with a book and a frown.</p>
<p>Kathryn debated whether or not to follow her and talk more about how she was feeling, but finally decided against it. Olivia was her mother’s daughter, and Kathryn knew that the more she pried, the more closed off Olivia would become. Only time would heal Olivia’s broken heart at losing her first pet, and until then, Kathryn would have to be patient. </p>
<p>Deciding to get some cleaning done around the house, Kathryn went back into her own room to change into a ratty white t-shirt and sweatpants that she’d cut off into shorts. Pulling her hair into a high ponytail, she went back downstairs and into the laundry room where she kept her cleaning supplies.</p>
<p>She mopped the kitchen and dining room floors, scrubbed the sink in the kitchen, cleaned out the refrigerator and vacuumed the living room before going back upstairs to check on Olivia. The little girl was sitting on her bed, still reading.</p>
<p>After she made lunch for the pair of them, she wiped down the counters, cleaned the downstairs bathroom and was just about to start on the upstairs when there was a knock on the door. With a sigh, Kathryn pulled off her rubber gloves and moved towards the door, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she pulled the door open.</p>
<p>Before her stood Chakotay and Matt. Matt was carrying a small plastic bag from the Pet Emporium, and Chakotay was carrying a fish bowl, filled with water and holding a lovely pale blue beta fish, its tail slipping vibrantly behind it as it moved about in the water.</p>
<p>“I hope it isn’t too soon, but Matty just felt awful about Oscar, and wanted to pick out a new fish for Olivia,” Chakotay spoke, explaining why they had arrived on her doorstep with a new fish.</p>
<p>“Matty, that was so thoughtful of you,” Kathryn said as she moved aside for the pair of them to enter. “I’m sure she will be very happy to see you. Come on into the kitchen,” Kathryn moved the mop bucket out of the way and set it in the sink.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry we’ve interrupted your day,” Chakotay leaned against the counter, his eyes traveling quickly up and down her form. Kathryn felt her cheeks flush at the sudden realization that she didn’t even have on a bra, and her shorts were shorter than she would ever wear in front of company normally. Her blush deepened as Chakotay’s eyes lingered on her legs before moving back up to her face, his dark eyes unreadable.</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay. Liv wasn’t really in the mood to do anything, so I decided to get some cleaning done,” Kathryn grinned sheepishly, “Let me just go and get her.” She turned and ascended the stairs, seemingly feeling Chakotay’s eyes on her retreating form. Feeling her skin flush, she moved a bit faster up the last few steps, disappearing from view for a moment.</p>
<p>Chakotay took a slow, deep breath, steeling his nerve and his resolve as his mind played over the events of the last week. He hadn’t been able to shake the heaviness in his stomach since she’d left her home yesterday to go on her date. Though she’d spoken of the dinner as more of an obligation than anything else, she had said that she’d had a nice time. He’d only known her a week, but the thought of another man wining and dining her made a crease form between his brows and left a sour taste in his mouth. Never before had he had such strong feelings for a woman, especially after so little a time. He wasn’t sure what to make of it, but he knew he had to find out if Kathryn’s feelings were at all reciprocated, because he certainly couldn't continue on feeling the way he was. She came back downstairs several minutes later, holding Olivia’s hand.</p>
<p>“Liv, look what Matty got for you,” Kathryn spoke gently to her daughter. Liv poked her head out from behind Kathryn, her eyes growing wider as she spotted the fishbowl beside Chakotay on the kitchen island. Pulling away from Kathryn, she moved to examine the fish, watching it swim for a moment before looking back at her friend.</p>
<p>“It’s really pretty,” she spoke softly, a small smile tugging at her lips. Kathryn let out a silent sigh of relief. She’d hoped that Olivia would be pleased, but wasn’t sure if she would be ready for a new pet so soon after losing Oscar. It would seem that the little girl’s broken heart was quickly mended by this offering. Matty nodded.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want you to be sad anymore,” Matty whispered, looking into the eyes of his friend. “Do you like it?” Olivia looked from the fishbowl on the counter to her friend, nodding her head as her smile grew wider.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she said, “Thank you.” Matty nodded, his shoulders dropping slightly as if letting out a breath he’d been holding in anticipation of her reaction. Kathryn wanted to chuckle at the deep emotions of such small children, but the magic of it kept her quiet. It was just evident once again, and for the umpteenth time how special the friendship was between Olivia and Matt, and when she glanced up at Chakotay, she saw that he was feeling the same.</p>
<p>“Olivia, why don’t I bring your new fish upstairs, and you and Matty can come up with a name for him?” Olivia nodded, and Kathryn picked up the bowl to follow the kids upstairs before turning back to Chakotay, “I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>Kathryn got the kids situated; both of them seemed excited by the prospect of the new fish. Olivia because she was happy to have a new pet, and Matty because he was happy that Olivia was happy. Kathryn watched them for a moment, before backing out of the room and going back downstairs.</p>
<p>Chakotay was where she’d left him, still leaning against the kitchen island, seemingly content to wait for her, a soft dimpled smile lifting his lips as she reappeared.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much for that,” she spoke on a sigh, grinning up at the man who had quite literally just saved the day.” Chakotay smiled, his dark eyes twinkling.</p>
<p>“It was Matty’s idea. I probably should have cleared it with you first, but he was so eager to do something to make Olivia feel better, I couldn’t very well tell him no. I’ve just never seen him bond with someone the way he has with her, and I’ll do anything I can to encourage that side of him,” Chakotay looked almost guilty, “I’m sorry if I took advantage of the situation at all in doing so.”</p>
<p>Kathryn moved closer, laying a hand on his forearm, “No, Chakotay, I love the friendship they have, and I appreciate you both.” Smiling up at him, she saw something change in his eyes. It was quick and easily missed, but she felt a shift between them. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but was suddenly not sure if he should.</p>
<p>Kathryn didn’t remove her hand.</p>
<p>Chakotay didn’t back away.</p>
<p>“So,” he spoke, trying to keep the mood light, but his voice had dropped to a hoarse whisper, “I didn’t really get to talk to you much after your date last night. So you had a nice time?”</p>
<p>That wasn’t at all what she’d expected him to say, and something deflated inside her that she hadn’t felt form in the first place.</p>
<p>“I, uh, yeah. Mark was very nice.” She wasn’t sure why he was asking, or why he was asking now, “I had a very nice time.” Chakotay nodded, seeming to be calculating something in his mind.</p>
<p>“Any plans to see him again?” He took a step towards her, almost but not quite looming over her, but the heat from him was palpable in the air between them. She felt, though she knew it was ridiculous, that she was trapped under some magical spell he’d created around them.</p>
<p>“Mmm, not at this time,” she answered softly, unable to look away from his dark and suddenly heady gaze. He chewed on her answer for a moment, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he nodded gently, leaning a bit closer to her. “That is to say, he didn’t ask to see me again. He’s a friend of my sister’s and it was more out of a favor to her,” she was rambling now, the heat and nearness of him making it nearly impossible for her to think, let alone articulate said thoughts into words, “I mean, I don’t know if he was looking for an actual date, or-”</p>
<p>“What would you do if I kissed you right now?” Chakotay’s honeyed voice cut through her stammering. The rest of the air in her lungs was trapped there, her mouth dropped open slightly and her brain finally caught up to his words, and that he was seriously asking her the question as he leaned a bit closer.</p>
<p>He exhaled and she could feel the warmth across her lips, causing her mouth to water and her heart rate to pick up, “Do you <i>want</i> to kiss me right now?” He moved a bit closer, his eyes twinkling even as they seemed to grow darker.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have mentioned it if I didn’t,” his tone dropped even more, touching something deep inside her that had been long neglected. She couldn’t help the left side of her mouth lifting in a lopsided smile even as her heart felt as though it might beat right through her ribcage.</p>
<p>It was all the answer Chakotay needed as he turned slightly to pin her to the kitchen counter with his own body, his fingers whispering up her arms and over her shoulders to slide into her hair, eliciting goosebumps over her entire body. He leaned farther into her, but agonizingly slowly, she knew, in case she changed her mind.</p>
<p>With infinite tenderness he moved fully into her space with a sigh of satisfaction, and she closed her eyes as his lips applied the gentlest pressure to hers. A soft moan sounded in her ears and she didn’t know if it was hers or his...or maybe theirs together, but she didn’t care. Of their own volition her hands came up to mimic his, moving up his strong arms and across his broad shoulders to lace behind his neck, pulling him closer. Since the moment she’d met him, she’d wondered what that full bottom lip and absolutely perfect cupid’s bow would feel like pressed against her own mouth, and now she knew it was absolute heaven.</p>
<p>Chakotay advanced no further, allowing Kathryn to set the pace for whatever she was comfortable with, and in the back of her mind she was grateful even as she craved more of him. Sliding her bottom lip between his, she changed the angle of the kiss, allowing herself to lean even closer to him though she was still pinned between his body and the counter.</p>
<p>Just then his lips parted, his tongue moving gently to slide against the seam of her lips and just as electricity shot through her arms and legs to settle low in her belly, she realized she was in serious danger of losing all control...quickly. “Wait,” she spoke after she drew breath.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Chakotay sighed out, his breath mingling with hers as their lips still rested only millimeters apart. “I’m sorry,” he said, and Kathryn could hear the beginnings of dejection in his voice. She smiled quickly, pecking his lips gently before pulling back to look at him.</p>
<p>“No, don’t apologize.” She blushed, realizing that she still wore a ratty t-shirt with an old coffee stain, her hair was a mess, and she honestly couldn’t remember if she’d put on deodorant that morning, “<i>I’m</i> sorry,” she half chuckled, half sighed. “That was…” she laughed a bit harder, “that was really nice. But I want to do this right.” She slid out from between the counter and his body, feeling a telltale hardness in the front of his jeans as her hip brushed against him. It did nothing to assuage her own arousal. Biting her bottom lip, she couldn’t help but smile at the confused but satisfied look on his face. “I just,” she was still panting a bit, “Give me a few minutes to change and freshen up and feel a bit more like a woman and less like…” she motioned to her current state of being, cringing at the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra and knew from her current arousal that it was probably fairly obvious to him.</p>
<p>Chakotay considered her for a moment, leaning over to brush his knuckles across her cheekbones, “You’re beautiful, just as you are,” he let his thumb slide across her bottom lip, dragging it slightly as he moved, “But I want you to be comfortable.” Kathryn smiled in appreciation.</p>
<p>“I’ll just be a few minutes. Why don’t you sit down...relax...find something on tv. I’ll be right back.” She grinned that lopsided grin again at the sudden change of the events of her day...her week...potentially her whole life.</p>
<p>Quickly moving up the stairs, she glanced into Olivia’s room. The children had moved from the fishbowl to Olivia’s book shelf, both lying on their stomachs looking at a picture book of constellations. Knowing they would be set for some time, she moved across the hall into her own bedroom. Closing the door, she stripped naked, throwing her cleaning clothes into the hamper as she went first to her underwear drawer. As much as the idea thrilled her, she knew she wouldn’t be sleeping with Chakotay today. The kids were both here and it was still the middle of the afternoon. Still, she pulled out a lacy midnight blue bra and matching panty set; it wouldn’t hurt to tease a little, and it would give them both something to look forward to. Besides, this definitely made her feel more like a woman and less like a mommy or military captain. Sliding on the garments, she walked over to her closet, trying to decide what on earth would be appropriate to wear.</p>
<p>She moved quickly through her dresses; that would be wildly impractical. Many of her blouses were also too formal. Finally she settled on a pale blue button up blouse and a pair of black slacks. Laying the garments on the bed, she went into her adjoining bathroom, wetting her toothbrush and applying toothpaste. As she brushed her teeth, she caught sight of her reflection. Her hair was an absolute mess and she was completely devoid of makeup. With a sigh she spit out the toothpaste and plugged in her curling iron. While it heated, she applied deodorant, and a spritz of perfume into her cleavage.</p>
<p>She didn’t want to apply a full face of makeup, so she opted for a bit of mascara and some under-eye concealer to attempt to hide the dark circles from a less than amazing night’s sleep. Satisfied that she looked a bit more awake, she pulled her hair out of the ponytail she’d hastily tied it up in hours ago and brushed it out. Luckily she’d washed it this morning, so styling it wasn’t much of a chore. She decided on simple waves, styling all of her hair before clipping the front out of her face, lest it get in the way during another round of kissing with Chakotay. Feeling her cheeks flush at the thought she pulled the plug on the iron. Taking a step, her calves brushed together, and she noted the prickly stubble of several day’s growth. The last thing she wanted was leg stubble if Chakotay decided to feel her up in any way. She doubted it would go that far, but she knew she would be thinking about it, nonetheless. With a sigh she grabbed her razor and shaving cream from the drawer and turned on the faucet.</p>
<p>Quickly but carefully she began shaving her legs. She hadn’t looked at the time when she’d left Chakotay, but knew it had been more than five minutes. Speeding up her movements, she moved to the other leg. In her haste, she nicked her shin. Cursing under her breath, she pressed a tissue to the small tear while finishing shaving the back of her leg. Once she was rinsed and dried, she moved to the medicine cabinet for a band aid, cringing when all she found were Olivia’s Treasure Troll bandaids. Deciding it probably didn’t matter, she quickly covered the cut with the cartoon bandage and went back into her bedroom to re-dress. She buttoned the shirt quickly and pulled on the pants. Finding a pair of black socks in her drawer, she took one last look in the mirror, satisfied that she looked more than presentable, and hoped that Chakotay thought the same.</p>
<p>Taking one more look in Olivia’s bedroom, she saw the children were still occupied before sneaking back downstairs. Not spotting Chakotay in the kitchen, she moved towards the living room where she did in fact hear the television on. Chakotay sat on the middle cushion of the sofa, his feet propped on the coffee table and his arms slung across the back of the cushions. Kathryn smiled to herself at just how comfortable he looked, and how much she enjoyed seeing him in her home...she wouldn’t mind if it became a permanent occurrence. “Chakotay,” she whispered as she approached.</p>
<p>He didn’t respond.</p>
<p>Furrowing her brow, she moved around the sofa, adding an extra sway to her hips to entice him at her approach. Finally she stood before him, eager to see if her extra time had had its desired effect. Her shoulders dropped slightly when she finally caught sight of him, though she couldn’t help but smile.</p>
<p>He was fast asleep.</p>
<p>Debating whether or not to wake him up, she decided to let him sleep, but was not about to let an opportunity to be close to him go to waste. Carefully, she sat down beside him, tucking up next to his body, much closer than the last time they’d sat here together. His warmth was more than inviting, and even in his sleep, his arm dropped down around her to pull her closer to his body as he let out a soft, contented sigh. Laying her head against his chest, she drew her knees up, hugging him with one arm as she tucked the other against him. Letting out a sigh of her own, she simply sat in his embrace, enjoying the closeness of him. Within minutes her own mental and physical exhaustion from the last few days caught up with her and she too fell asleep.</p>
<p>=/\=</p>
<p>Matty and Olivia came out of Olivia’s room, both grinning. Olivia was no longer sad about Oscar. She now had Harry to keep her company. Matty was glad that his friend was happy again, and they decided to tell their parents about the fish's new name, and to see if the four of them could eat dinner together. Knowing it was a school night, Olivia was surprised that her mother hadn’t mentioned dinner yet. It was after five o’clock.</p>
<p>“Mom?” Olivia called as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Confused when there was no answer, she looked over at Matty, who just shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the living room.</p>
<p>They spotted their parents together on the sofa, and when Olivia poked her mom on the arm and got no response, she giggled softly. Matty did the same to his father, who just let out a soft snore, his head dropping down to rest on top of Kathryn’s. The little boy giggled too and he and Olivia tiptoed out of the living room.</p>
<p>“Come on. We can go play outside,” Olivia spoke as she took Matty’s hand and led him out the back door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Six months later…</i>
</p>
<p>Kathryn woke up, momentarily disoriented by the heat next to her under the covers of her bed. It was still early; the sun was barely breaking through the wispy curtains covering the bedroom windows. She lay there for a moment with her eyes shut, working to determine what had woken her. Feeling something tickle her face, she finally opened her eyes to see that her nose was buried in a shock of dark hair. Pressing a kiss there, Kathryn hummed in contentment, realizing that it was his movement that had woken her. </p>
<p>With a sigh she pulled back slightly, looking up to see Chakotay watching her from the other side of the bed, a sleepy smile on his face, “How long has he been in here?” Chakotay looked down at his son, who had climbed into bed with them at some point during the night, opting to cuddle with Kathryn instead of Chakotay.</p>
<p>“Must have been when it started storming,” Kathryn kissed the little boy’s head again, feeling him snuggle into her further as he slept. </p>
<p>Chakotay felt his heart melt at the sight before him. The woman he loved and his son, together and madly in love with each other. </p>
<p>Falling for Kathryn had been easy...effortless...for both father and son. Chakotay was enamored of Kathryn, and absolutely thrilled at how easily his son had warmed to her as well.</p>
<p>“Is Matty in here?” Olivia spoke from the doorway, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She wore pink footie pajamas, and her hair, though still mostly in the braid that Chakotay had put it in before she’d gone to bed, was slightly wild around her face from sleep.</p>
<p>Kathryn smiled and nodded, moving the blankets enough to show off the sleeping boy beside her, “He’s right here,” Kathryn covered him back up, grinning as he made a dissatisfied noise in his sleep at having been disturbed.</p>
<p>Olivia approached the bed on Chakotay’s side and he quickly lifted her off her feet, swooping her up in the air before setting her down beside him. She giggled softly, quickly pulling back the covers enough to join her family.</p>
<p>She lay down beside Chakotay, taking hold of his hand and pulling it until his arm covered her, her unspoken request for her own cuddle. She rested her head on his bicep, reaching for Kathryn’s left hand, twining her fingers with her mother’s.</p>
<p>The four of them lay together in silence for a moment, and Kathryn marveled at how her life had changed drastically in the last six months, and thrilled at all that lay in store for them.</p>
<p>“What time is the wedding?” Olivia asked, though Kathryn knew her daughter already knew the answer. She’d been talking about it nearly non stop for the last three weeks.</p>
<p>B’Elanna and her fiance, Tom Paris, were getting married today. “One o’clock, princess,” Chakotay spoke, “But we have to make sure the flower girl and ring bearer get there early,” he glanced between Olivia and Matty, who was now awake, but not yet ready to remove himself from Kathryn’s side.</p>
<p>“Who’s gonna be the flower girl and ring bearer at your wedding?” Olivia asked as she played with the engagement ring on Kathryn’s finger. It had only been there for a few weeks, but Kathryn and Chakotay had already begun to envision their own wedding for the following spring.</p>
<p>“You and Matty, of course,” Kathryn spoke, looking down at the ring on her finger, that warm content feeling, now very familiar, spreading from her chest outward. Looking back at Chakotay, she knew he was feeling it too.</p>
<p>Chakotay leaned over both children and gave Kathryn a quick kiss before sliding out of bed, “Who wants pancakes for breakfast?” That did it. </p>
<p>Both children sat up, suddenly awake at the prospect of a special breakfast, both scrambling out of bed to go and help Chakotay. Chakotay scooped Matty up and slung him over his shoulder, chuckling when the little boy began giggling. Olivia stood on his other side, sliding her hand into his as the three of them made their way out of the bedroom.</p>
<p>Kathryn watched as they walked away, but before they left, Chakotay turned to give her a smile, his dimples pressing into his cheeks as he winked at her. “Come on, love,” he spoke, glancing down at the small swell of her stomach, “Let’s get some food in there for you both. Does baby want blueberry or chocolate chip pancakes?”</p>
<p>Kathryn sat up slowly, getting to her feet as she pressed a hand to her belly where their daughter was currently swimming excitedly at the prospect of breakfast. Raising up on tiptoe to beg another kiss, Kathryn laughed, “You know she has her daddy’s sweet tooth,” Kathryn smiled and Chakotay chuckled with a nod.</p>
<p>“Chocolate chip it is,” Olivia took her mom’s hand and pulled them both out of the bedroom. Together, the four of them made their way downstairs for breakfast, and a wedding, and all that lay beyond.	</p>
<p>=/\=</p>
<p>The end...for now. I know a lot of you will be mad at me for ending it here...but this was my plan from the beginning...HOWEVER...I was not anticipating just how much love this story would get, so therefore I might be inclined to add some more chapters here and there, seeing what is going on with this little family as it grows. Make sure you are subscribed to this story...because who knows when I might add more? But at least for now...this story is now finished. Thanks for all the love! xoxo</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>